Presencia de Avalon
by solamente yo
Summary: Algo sobrenatural le pasa a Ginny...vivirá una historia de amor y aventura que jamás penso vivirla...
1. Una sombra se avecina

Los personajes no me perteneces...eso ya lo saben ... jejeje, ya se que no he terminado aun el otro fics, pero este aparecio en mi cabecilla sin permiso alguno y no quise menospreciarlo...

* * *

**O:oo:O_PREFACIO_:oo:O**

Presiente que algo cambia, algo está pasando, lo siente en el viento.

De pié en la cima de una loma que miraba al lago de Howart, apoyada en un gran árbol estaba Ginevra Weasley, su mirada perdida intentaba penetrar las nubes oscuras que cubrían el cielo, intentaba escuchar lo que susurraba el viento fuerte en sus oídos, hacia mucho tiempo que se sentía extraña, desde el año pasado cuando fue a aquel bosquecillo cerca de la madriguera, sola, mientras recorría los alrededores del pequeño bosque no supo el porque se adentro mas en él, cerca de un riachuelo encontró una espada enterrada en la tierra y de su empuñadura colgaba un medallón de plata con una medialuna también de plata con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes, observó espada y medallón con fascinación, todo era silencio, hasta el riachuelo había callado, el viento no dejaba a las hojas hablar, los pajarillos estaban como observándola, se acercó a leer lo que decía en la empuñadura de aquella espada, no logró leer el lenguaje, solo distinguió en él la palabra "Avalon" que estaba escrito en grande y en medio, escuchó un susurro que dijo "Tomadlos"...no, no podía ser...ella estaba imaginando aquella voz, pensaba Ginny, que mas daba, algo, alguien o quizá ella misma decían que tomara aquellas cosas, y así lo hizo, tomó el medallón y lo dispuso en su cuello ocultándolo bajo la blusa, en ese momento una brisa fuerte paso delante de ella arrastrando hojas a su alrededor y un olor particular que no pudo describir. Trato mil veces de sacar la espada pero no pudo, "A su debido tiempo" se dijo a si misma en voz alta, "esto es algo extraño, pero me gusta" dijo con una sonrisa, si desde ese día todo había cambiado.

Desde ese día tenía sueños premonitorios a los que ella llamaba "Deja Vu", pero ya estaba acostumbrada, era la misma de siempre pero ahora sus sentidos estaban mas sensibles, percibía cosas que muchos no, y lo mantenía en secreto, muchos de sus sueños se convertían en realidad, a veces demoraban en cumplirse semanas, días...a veces meses, algunos sueños se mostraban como escenas de lo que pasaría, otros eran sueños metafísicos, era como su subconsciente aconsejándola.

Aun no averiguaba el porque se le concedió ese don, porque se lo habían concedido, eso era indudable, pronto lo sabría, si, lo presentía. Internando una de sus manos dentro de la camisa saca el medallón de medialuna y la observa...

¿Que quieres de mi?- preguntó en voz alta, como muchas veces lo había hecho, mientras el viento de otoño jugaba con su túnica, suspiró, ya era hora de cenar, tenía hambre, no había almorzado, se dirigió serenamente hacia el castillo.

Pronto...muy pronto encontraría las respuestas que buscaba y alguien, quien menos ella imaginaba estaría inmiscuido en aquellas respuestas.

* * *

Continuara...

saludos a todas...un abrazo


	2. Intuiciones

OoOo-**Intuiciones**-oOoO

_**Se veía a si misma dormida en la cama de una habitación que estaba iluminada solo con la llama vacilante de una vela que se encontraba en un mueble al lado de la cama, Ginny tiritaba de frío y trataba de taparse mas con las tapas pero no pudo, ya estaba tapada hasta las orejas, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, no los quería abrir por alguna razón extraña.**_

_**Pasaron minutos hasta que alguien, que no logró reconocer por la oscuridad del cuarto, se acercaba a la Ginny que semi-dormía, la respiración de aquella persona jugaba con la chasquilla de Ginny, pero ella como en principio...se limitaba a mantener los ojos cerrados, los labios de aquella persona se posaban en su frente, sus manos le quitaban las tapas que cobijaban su cuerpo frío, pero ella, como en principio, mantenía ocultos sus ojos por la cortina de sus párpados, comenzó a tiritar, la mano de aquella persona le acarició el rostro, como invitándola a abrir los ojos.**_

_**Poco a poco sus pestañas rojizas se alzaban para mostrar unos ojos azules como cielo y fue en ese preciso momento que el personaje que había entrado a la habitación se lanzó sobre ella robándole un beso, que ella al parecer correspondía sin miramientos, se podía observar que el beso era tierno y apasionado, el muchacho pasó al cuello de ella, demorándose en él mientras sus manos pálidas le subía el camisón hasta la cintura a Ginny, ella escuchaba sus propios suspiros y veía como ella acariciaba la espalda ancha de aquel joven y le quitaba la túnica de forma rápida para después dedicarse a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de la camisa de él, algo la sorprendió, vio la corbata de aquel muchacho, una corbata color verde...**_

****

Y despertó de golpe...agitada, excitada, aún sentía los besos del muchacho en su cuello, nunca había tenido sueños de ese tipo, lo había sentido tan real, sus caricias, sus besos, su respiración, su olor. Miró la hora en el reloj de su velador, ya eran las 5:47 am, pronto tendría que levantarse para ir a clases, se dirigió en silencio al baño para no despertar a sus compañeras de cuarto, se ducho y se vistió como es la rutina con el uniforme de su casa, tomó su mochila con los cuadernos y libros correspondientes y partió rumbo tomar desayuno a eso de las 7:00 am.

Al entrar al gran comedor solo visualizó en la mesa de Gryffindor a unos poco de su casa, se sentó y buscó en su mochila su libreta de anotaciones personales.

Veamos- susurró en el momento de abrir su libreta y tomaba su pluma para anotar, tenía la costumbre de escribir sus sueños en aquella libreta, comenzó a escribir.

_Jueves 15 Octubre:_

_0 Cuarto Oscuro: la oscuridad también está relacionada a personas y situaciones psicópatas, destructivas, asesinos, etc...(se le vino a la mente Voldemort)_

_0 Frío: Podría ser mis anhelos de soledad, también podría presagiar mi necesidad de respuestas concretas...se verá con el tiempo._

_0 Vela: llama vacilante, podría augurar malos pasares, está muy relacionado con la oscuridad (asesino)._

_0 Chico: corbata verde: (en ese momento suspiro), puede que aquel joven este involucrado en los problemas de la oscuridad avecina, tener cuidado. Corbata verde: obvio... Slytherin, el chico es alguien de esa casa._

Ginny meditó esto último, ella en el sueño estaba a punto de tener relaciones con aquel joven, se estremeció, por el sueño podría ella intuir que aquella persona estaría interesado en ella, ya sea para bien o para mal, tendría mucho mas cuidado con los Slytherin desde hoy.

En estas meditaciones estaba Ginny mientras tomaba su desayudo cuando entra con su andar elegante Draco Malfoy, mirando hacia delante y con indiferencia a quien se topara con él, se sentó en su mesa y tomó desayuno mientras observaba a los pocos alumnos que estaban a esa hora en el gran comedor.

A ver, a ver, que chusmerío se levanta tan temprano- comenzó a recorrer con su vista fría las mesas de las casas- Gryffindor, estúpidos- siguió mirando a los alumnos de esa casa- mmmm...una Weasley- observaba como ella miraba atentamente un cuaderno mientras tomaba su jugo de calabaza- Que maldita cosa me estará pasando con ella por los mil demonios- se hablaba a si mismo mientras seguía observando con miraba calculadora y fría a la pequeña de los Weasley- maldita seas Weasley.

Ginny sentía una mirada poderosa sobre ella, levantó la vista y comenzó a buscar, hasta que se encontró con unos ojos platinados que la miraban profundamente desde la mesa de Slytherin, no se acobardo, sostuvo la mirada de Malfoy con la misma frialdad y seguridad que la de él, no, ella no bajaría la mirada como lo hacían todos, alguien la interrumpió.

Muy buenos días señorina!- saludó Francis a sus espaldas- tan temprano y estas de pié- comentó sentándose al lado de Ginny.

La que debería sorprenderse de eso soy yo Francis Frabés, jajaja eres tú el que siempre se levanta tarde y traga su desayuno- dijo dejando a su amigo con esas caras de ofendido / impresionado. Los dos rieron con ganas.

¿Que tienes ahora Gin?- pregunto Francis, él era compañero de Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Defensa con Ravenclaw ¿y tú?

Pociones con Slytherin- dijo asqueado- el destino esta empecinado a torturarnos y amargarnos con esa casa diabólica.

Vamos!...se positivo, es la primera clase, después el resto del día, me dedicaré exclusivamente a desamargarte, es una promesa- dijo Ginny guiñándole el ojo.

¡ESA ES MI CHICA!- grito a pulmón en el comedor donde había llegado otro grupito de alumnos madrugadores a tomar desayuno, Ginny reía.

**En la mesa de Slytherin**

****

"Frabés...¿tendrá algo con la Weasley, habría que averiguarlo" alguien también interrumpió los pensamientos de Draco.

¿Qué hay Draco?- preguntó Blaise.

Nada, aquí como siempre, rodeado de estúpidos escandalosos- dijo apuntando con la cabeza a Francis y Ginny que reían.

Oh! Amigo, recuerda lo que te dijo tu padre, ya tienes que poner manos a la obra, no dejes pasar mas tiempo- dijo Zabini.

No me lo recuerdes, no me gusta estar de soldadito de tu ya sabes quien, también sabes que no soporto que me den ordenes.

¿Cuánto tiempo te han dado?- preguntó Blaise.

No lo sé, mi padre me avisará, la única pista que me dieron fue: "Lo tiene una chica de Hogwarts", pero nada mas, cero¿tendré que acostarme con todas?.

Jajajajajaja, no estaría mala la idea, espera, tendrías que acostarte con Luna Lovegod o con las Gryffindor, jajaja- se burlo su amigo, Draco puso una profunda cara de asco e imito que iba a vomitar "Acostarse con una Gryffindor" miró a Ginny, la forma en que su cuerpo se movía, sus manos, su cabello, su piel blanca moteada que parecía ser suave y tersa, "No estaría mal acostarse con la comadreja...pero que pensaba, no, eso era asqueroso".

No, sencillamente tendré que hacer acopio de mi poder intuitivo- terminó por decir Draco.

Tendrías que comenzar a desarrollarlo más Draco, sabes perfectamente que Pansy y yo estamos dispuestos a ayudarte en cualquier cosa maquiavélica que tengas que hacer y porque no, cosas no maquiavélicas también jeje- dijo Blaise en tono conciliador. (N/A: Sip, en este fic Draco tiene buenos amigos y Pansy no es la babosa arrastrada, como que Draco, Blaise y Pansy son el trío dinámico de Slytherin, si los leones lo tienen...porque las serpientes no? Ah?...bueno, jejeje sin mas interrupciones...y sin las bla bla de mi parte...sigue el fic jeje)

Lo sé y si, necesitare de ustedes para entrenar esas pequeñas cosillas que han aparecido en mí, por cierto...¿Dónde esta Pansy?.

Me extraña que preguntes, tu en persona la regañaste por la hora en que llegó anoche de su cita con aquel Ravenclaw, debe de estar durmiendo aún- dijo mirando la hora ya eran las 7:02 am- le puse un hechizo en su almohada para que despertara a las 7: 05 jojojo- los dos reían por debajo sin hacer escándalo imaginándose la cara de asustada de Pansy al despertar y lo enfadada que estaría con Blaise por jugarle aquella bromita.

**En la mesa Gryffindor**

Muy bien Francis, tendrás que esperarme unos minutos, Lara debe de estar durmiendo aún, si no voy a despertarla capaz que jamás lo haga jejeje (N/A: SIIII querida amiga, estas en este fic jejeje, bueno, ya que solo nos conocemos por la net, no se mucho de tu personalidad asi que espero me disculpes si no eres tal cual pinta el fic, un besote para ti)- Francis tuvo un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, casi imperceptible, pero no para la pelirroja que le sonrió con ternura y besó su cabello castaño claro- espérame aquí quietecito.

Ok, yo no me muevo ja- dijo tímidamente Francis, Draco observo todo aquello con atención y siguió con la vista a Ginny que salía del comedor tranquilamente hacia su torre.

oOo

Nos vemos en clases Blaise, les das mis buenos días a Pansy, ya sé con quien comenzar a investigar, mi número uno en la lista de poseedoras de aquel objeto tan preciado para el Lord acaba de darme una oportunidad para la primera conversación- y se fue tras la pelirroja Gryffindor.

Ok- dijo Blaise- No llegues tarde!.

oOo

Ginny sentía que alguien la seguía, miró hacia tras y nada...siguió caminando pero mas rápido, seguía sintiendo esa presencia detrás de ella, miro nuevamente hacia atrás y nada, no se daba cuenta por donde iba.

Diablos! Estos pasillos son todos iguales!- dijo malhumorada.

Comenzaba a perderse, siguió caminado aferrando su mochila al hombro, iba cada vez apurando mas el paso, hasta que llego a un pasillo sin salida, se dio vuelta bruscamente y se encuentra frente a unos ojos grises, estaban muy cerca, demasiado cerca, se asustó y retrocedió unos paso.

¿Qué pasa Weasley?- preguntó Draco acercándose a ella- ¿De quien estabas huyendo?- seguí observándola con su mirada fría.

Ja, eso quisieras Malfoy- dijo componiéndose del susto de encontrarlo tan cerca de ella- hazte a un lado- dijo con autoridad.

Weasley, Weasley¿crees que puedes darme órdenes?...jajaja- rió con sarcasmo- ¿a dónde ibas con tanta prisa?.

Y puedo saber yo ¿desde cuando te interesa lo que haga una Weasley?.

Una Weasley no...solo me interesa saber a donde ibas TU- dijo apoyándose seductoramente en una de las paredes impidiendo el paso de la pelirroja- solo tu persona.

Pues no debería de interesarte- respondió insolente.

¿Por qué?...¿porque soy un Malfoy?...tienes algo comadreja, algo que no tienen los demás- dijo como para si mismo y observándola con el ceño fruncido. A Ginny no le gustó para nada el comentario, con el sueño que tuvo, un Slytherin estaba involucrado en las nuevas amenazas oscuras que deparaba aquel sueño y ese Slytherin trataría de relacionarse de alguna u otra manera, Malfoy jamás le dirigía la palabra, solo la observaba, hasta ahora, esto no le gustaba para nada, lo miró con enojo.

No me hagas perder el tiempo Hurón engreído- dijo empujándolo a un lado y comenzó a encaminarse nuevamente en busca de su amiga, una mano fría detiene su andar, ella se queda estática y siente el torso de Draco apoyarse en su espalda, su respiración en la nuca y escucha las palabras de él en su oído izquierdo.

En otro momento terminaremos nuestra interesante platica Weasley, te dejare ir, pero solo por hoy, je, estoy de buen humor- le dijo.

Sin dominarlo un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir tal cercanía del muchacho, "algo pasará si no detengo esto ahora", se dio vuelta para quedar nuevamente frente a Draco.

No habrá una conversación entre nosotros nunca Malfoy, no me interesa intercambiar ningún pensamiento contigo, ni uno solo- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos con frialdad, él seguía sosteniendo con su mano que parecía esposas en la muñeca de ella, hasta que se convirtió en una caricia en la mano de Ginny, ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido y se soltó rápidamente para irse con un andar apresurado a la torre de su casa.

Draco observaba el pasillo desolado por la falta de la presencia de Ginny.

Contrólate Draco, sólo es una Weasley, es material desechable- y se fue nuevamente al comedor.

Terminaste luego- comentó Blaise que estaba saliendo del gran comedor- ¿quién es la primera sospechosa?- preguntó mientras los dos se encaminaban a su sala común a esperar a Pansy.

La comadreja...tengo un fuerte presentimiento que ella tiene el medallón que desea el Lord- le contestó en un susurro.

oOoOo

CONTINUARA

Morella Malfoy: Hola! jejjeje, bueno lo que pinte Draco en el fic ya está delatado en este cap...espero lo sigas leyendo, cuantame mas de ti y ojala te guste este cap...un abrazo grande.-

Lara: niña! en el prox capitulo saldra el personaje, espero me cuentes como quieres que te ponga, de que pais, o que apellido o lo que sea! dame ideas para tu personaje chica! un beso para ti!

Kmymalfoy: este esta mas largo jejeje y actualice lo ma srapido posible, la universidad esta horriblemente agobiadora...espero estes bien, saludos!

Ginny-forever: Ginny! je, me da mucha alegria saber que te gusta como escribo este fic, y de eso se trata de dejar con intrigas pues, espero que te agrade este cap, un beso.

Shezhid: Gracias querida niña por tus buenos deseos, ne serio se agredace a buena onda jejeje, porfa tambien dese que en la prueba que hice hoy de bioquimica me halla ido bien jejeje...spero que quedes mas intrigada con este cap jajaja...un abrazo y mis buenos deseos para ti tb!


	3. Bosque Prohibido

En el capitulo anterior

.-.puedo saber yo ¿desde cuando te interesa lo que haga una Weasley?.

.-.Una Weasley no...solo me interesa saber a donde ibas TU- dijo apoyándose seductoramente en una de las paredes impidiendo el paso de la pelirroja- solo tu persona.

.-.Pues no debería de interesarte- respondió insolente.

.-.¿Por qué?...¿porque soy un Malfoy?...tienes algo comadreja, algo que no tienen los demás- dijo como para si mismo y observándola con el ceño fruncido. A Ginny no le gustó para nada el comentario, con el sueño que tuvo, un Slytherin estaba involucrado en las nuevas amenazas oscuras que deparaba aquel sueño y ese Slytherin trataría de relacionarse de alguna u otra manera, Malfoy jamás le dirigía la palabra, solo la observaba, hasta ahora, esto no le gustaba para nada, lo miró con enojo.

.-.No me hagas perder el tiempo Hurón engreído- dijo empujándolo a un lado y comenzó a encaminarse nuevamente en busca de su amiga, una mano fría detiene su andar, ella se queda estática y siente el torso de Draco apoyarse en su espalda, su respiración en la nuca y escucha las palabras de él en su oído izquierdo.

.-.En otro momento terminaremos nuestra interesante platica Weasley, te dejare ir, pero solo por hoy, je, estoy de buen humor- le dijo.

.-.Sin dominarlo un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir tal cercanía del muchacho, "algo pasará si no detengo esto ahora", se dio vuelta para quedar nuevamente frente a Draco.

.-.No habrá una conversación entre nosotros nunca Malfoy, no me interesa intercambiar ningún pensamiento contigo, ni uno solo- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos con frialdad, él seguía sosteniendo con su mano que parecía esposas en la muñeca de ella, hasta que se convirtió en una caricia en la mano de Ginny, ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido y se soltó rápidamente para irse con un andar apresurado a la torre de su casa.

Draco observaba el pasillo desolado por la falta de la presencia de Ginny.

. Draco, sólo es una Weasley, es material desechable- y se fue nuevamente al comedor.

.-.Terminaste luego- comentó Blaise que estaba saliendo del gran comedor- ¿quién es la primera sospechosa?- preguntó mientras los dos se encaminaban a su sala común a esperar a Pansy.

.-.La comadreja...tengo un fuerte presentimiento que ella tiene el medallón que desea el Lord- le contestó en un susurro.

oOoOo

.-.Buenos días Gin!- saludó alegremente Harry mientras Ginny entraba por el retrato de la dama Gorda.

.-.Buenos días Harry pero que mañanero andas¿Ron aun ronca?.

.-.Jaajajaja, al parecer, Herms se cansó de esperarlo y partió hace poco, recuerda que es la ayudante de Mcgonagall en transformaciones para los alumnos de sexto ¿no la encontraste?.

.-.Nop, Lara no ha bajado?- preguntó Gin sentándose al lado del chico.

.-.Nop...aun está roncando jajaja.

.-.jajaja... ey!- exclamó lanzándole un almohadón que se encontraba en el sillón- Lara no ronca- dijo sacándole la lengua- bueno es hora de que despierte ya- dijo en forma maliciosa- nos vemos Harry!.

.-.Nos estamos viendo Gin.

Ginny subió hasta el cuarto que compartía con su amiga, abrió lentamente la puerta, sonrió al ver a su amiga durmiendo con uno de sus pies fuera de las tapas, sacó una pluma y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en su pie derecho.

.-.jeje- reía Lara que movía sus dedos del pie- jeje- Ginny quería reír, pero se aguantaba- jeje, Francis, no sigas haciendo eso- Ginny no soportó más y rió a carcajadas.

.-.WUAAAAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Lara despertó de un salto aferrándose al espaldar de la cama mirando a Ginny asustada, ella se había tirado a su cama riéndose- jajajajaja- se revolcaba Ginny.

.-.Ginny- dijo Lara con aspecto enojado- no le veo la gracia, prefiero tener una orquesta de ejercito como despertador que tu risa de loca esquizofrénica.

.-.jajaja...¿estabas soñando con Francis?- Lara se sonrojó intensamente- vamos, ya es inútil que lo ocultes y aparte, me ofendes- dijo haciendo un puchero- soy tu mejor amiga.

.-. Ya!- exclamó Lara abrazándola- no te me pongas así, la verdad es que si me gusta un poco...un poco harto jejeje.

.-.Bueno, entonces eres correspondida- decía Ginny mientras destapaba a su amiga para que fuera a la ducha.

.-.mmm, je...pero quiero que las cosas se den de forma espontánea- le decía Lara mientras cerraba la puerta del baño.

Minutos más tarde Ginny y Lara bajaban a la sala común donde se encontraba Francis.

.-.Francis, que porfiado eres, te dije que te quedaras esperándonos en el comedor- dijo Ginny en modo de regaño.

.-.Ja, no pude, toma Laris- dijo extendiéndole a Lara unas tostadas, un biscochuelo de chocolate y un jugo de calabaza- servicio a la habitación jeje.

.-.Gracias niñito malcriado- dijo con un leve sonrojo sacándole la lengua.

.-.Quedémonos aquí hasta que comiencen las clases ¿les parece?- preguntó Francis.

.-.Me parece¿a que hora iremos al nuevo pub en Hogsmeade?.

Y así se encaminaron los tres amigos hacia los sillones frente a la chimenea planeando el fin de semana que se les venía.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.-.Cuando entenderás Frabés...no tienes cabeza para pociones- Decía Malfoy en tono de burla al ver la nota de Francis, acababan de entregar unos infórmense en el cual Francis no sacó muy buena nota, Snape había ido a los invernaderos a buscar unas semillas que le faltaban para esa clase- ten dignidad y exímete de este ramo, tu cabezota no te dá jajajajaja- reía junto a los demás Slytherin, Francis lo miró con una sonrisa sarcástica.

.-.Por lo menos yo Malfoy no soy un "chupamedias" (N/A: chupamedias son esas personillas que lo hacen todo para caerles bien a sus profesores, jefes, etc)- dijo Francis con tono divertido- ja, wacala, no quiero ni imaginarme las cosas que le debes de hacer al asqueroso de Snape para que tengas calificaciones sobresalientes, el solo hecho de imaginarte cortándole las uñas de los pies me da asco- dijo con un gesto de asco en el rostro acompañado con carcajadas de los Gry presentes- tú eres el que debería tener mas dignidad Malfoy.

.-.¿Dignidad?- preguntó Draco asombrado, no esperaba tamaña respuesta de aquel "insípido" Gryffindor (N/A: no crean que Francis es insípido...es todo joven guapetón, encantador, pero Draco nunca antes se había enfrentado a él)- Jajajaja ¿Tú hablándome de dignidad a mi Frabés? Cuando andas como perro detrás de la comadreja Weasley (refiriéndose a Ginny)- ahora Ron quería tirarse encima de Malfoy para romperle el cuello, Harry y Francis lo detuvieron.

.-.Ron, no le hagas caso- dijo Francis- pobre tipo, sus padres no le toman atención cuando está en casa y menos le mandan una carta supongo, así que solo recurre a insultar a todo Hogwarts para hacerse notar- golpe bajo para Draco quien se acercó lentamente a él y le dijo a lo bajo.

.-.Escucha bien Frabes...podría desquitarme contigo...pero siempre es mas agradable desquitarme con alguien cercano a ti...quizá alguien que...te guste, nose...la comadreja quizá- nadie pucho escuchar esas palabras, solo Francis que ahora se sintió amenazado, no es que Ginny le gustara, pero era su mejor amiga, no le gustaba la idea de que Malfoy colocara sus intenciones en ella y menos si las intenciones eran malas y a causa de él.

.-.No te atreverías, te partiría el cuello- dijo Francis con miedo en los ojos.

.-.Ja, eso lo veremos...ahora tienes miedo ¿verdad?- en ese momento llega Snape y la clase sigue como siempre, en un ambiente tenso entre los Slytherin y los Gryffindor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el delgado y suave cuerpo de su joven amante, consciente de que estaba mucho mas relajado de lo que se había sentido en meses. Sabía que pronto tendría que levantarse de allí, al menos, para apagar las velas. Pero por el momento, solo deseaba permanecer así, sobre ella y saborear aquella satisfacción que lo embriagaba._

_El olor a la piel de quienes acababan de hacer el amor aún flotaba en el aire, del mismo modo que el eco del murmullo apenas perceptible de Ginny**: "Draco".**_

Abría los ojos pesadamente con una sonrisa de plena satisfacción, lo que había soñado era increíble; perecía todo tan real, sus respiraciones, suspiros, caricias, susurros, olores, miradas; todo lo había experimentado como en la realidad.

.-.Solo que en la realidad está el pequeño detalle de que el sueño es imposible de realizar.-. dijo en un suspiro¿desde cuando se había obsesionado tanto con esa pelirroja, claro que lo recordaba, desde el primer sueño que tuvo con ella, un sueño con solo un simple y dulce beso, en su velador un sobre negro le llamó la atención, conocía claramente la procedencia de el, lo abrió tranquilamente sacando un pequeño pergamino elegante.

_Draco: _

_Espero, por tu bien, que ya estés investigando de aquel asunto, tendrás que darme noticias nuevas dentro de los próximos días, asi que si no estas de cabeza en ello decepcionaras al Lord, él espera mucho de ti._

_Lucius Malfoy_

_PD: espero, también por tu bien, que estés siendo el mejor en las clases._

Suspiró, quemó carta y sobre, mientras observaba el fuego consumirlas se le vino a la mente el color fuego del cabello de Ginny, su mirada el día de ayer cuando la interceptó en el pasillo, fuego, ira, odio.

.-.Ahora tendré que vigilarte de cerca pelirroja- dijo mientras se levantaba a iniciar un nuevo día, planificando un nuevo encuentro "casual" con la pelirroja para poder sacar alguna información y de paso, porque no, tenerla un poco más cerca-¿cerca?...¿por qué, Draco, no pienses estupideces...es solo trabajo...un trabajo asqueroso, para el asqueroso ja- Draco, Pansy y Blaise aun no sabían el porque la insistencia del Lord en encontrar el bendito medallón, pero estaban investigando, tenían pocas pistas: "es de plata, en forma de luna con diamantes" pero nada más.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.-.Ginny- dijo Francis en la mesa mientras desayunaban- quiero que tengas cuidado con Malfoy.

.-.Nos enteramos de lo que pasó ayer Francis- se adelanto Lara- ¿crees que lo ocultarías?.

.-.Nop, pero ustedes saben...fue una discusión sin importancia con un personajillo sin importancia también, no valía la pena contarles cosas sin importancia jajaja- bromeó Francis.

.-.jejeje, entonces si fue sin importancia ¿por qué le adviertes a Ginny sobre Malfoy?- acusó Lara.

Ginny no tomaba atención a la discusión de sus dos amigos, recordaba la fugaz visión que tuvo esa noche: El bosque prohibido, tendría que ir ahí, "esta misma noche" se dijo determinantemente en su mente.

.-.A ver a ver niñitos- dijo segundos después al ver que Francis y Lara estaban como en una competencia para ver quien tenia la razón sobre cualquier cosa- será mejor que nos vayamos a clases, se hace tarde y si Francis- dijo antes de que éste hablara- tendré cuidado con Malfoy, aunque tendrás que explicarnos detalladamente la discusión que tuviste con él.

.-.Ok, nos vemos chicas, cuídate también Laris, no hagas desorden en clase jajaja- dijo mientras escapaba y se encontraba con el Seamus para ir a clases.

.-.Este chico esta loco- dijo Lara.

.-.Al igual que tu amiga, al igual que tú...jajajajajaja si son tal para cual- dijo Ginny.

.-.Ginny! no molestes- reprochó Lara y juntas se fueron a los invernaderos.

Mientras caminaban por los terrenos después de Herbología Ginny le echó una miraba al bosque, esa noche tendría que ir...a que, no sabía, cuando se encontrará en él sabría que tendría que hacer, por fin sus sueños comenzaban a darle pistas para descubrir algo siquiera del medallón. Así poder dilucidar que papel tenía ella en todo esto.

Alguien miraba con atención los movimientos de la pelirroja, un par de ojos grises no se separarían de ella durante días...

oOo

CONTINUARA

oOo

A todas las que dejaron rr...gracias! espero sigan haciendolo y que este cap les guste...pronto se me vienen las vacaciones y podré seguir como fleja los capitulos!. En medio de pruebas, examenes, trabajosy demas,solamente yo les mando un abrazo a todas! cuidense mucho nos leemos!


	4. La espada de Avalon

Disculpen por el retrasoooooooooooooooo, pero qui ta un nuevo cap...espero les guste besos y abrazos de Oso a todas!

La Espada de Avalon

La noche era fría, apenas había podido escapar de su hermano para salir de la sala común. Salió sigilosamente del castillo con la túnica negra que cubría su cuerpo y la capucha su rostro pálido, su cabellera rojiza, se encaminó al bosque prohibido con una excitación en su corazón, tenía la sensación de que encontraría algo, sentía un hormigueo en su estómago; se apresuro a llegar a los lindes del bosque, aspiró hondo y se introdujo en él, la neblina lo cubría todo y dificultaba su visión, el vapor se escabullía de su boca con cada exhalación, miraba a su alrededor: árboles que intimidaban, sonidos desafiantes y un olor atemorizante inundaban aquel sitio, pero no echo pie a tras, siguió caminando entre la neblina fría mientras alguien la seguía.

Siente un mareo, cierra sus ojos y se apoya en el grueso y áspero tronco de un árbol cercano, imágenes invaden su mente:

" _**Una batalla, se veía claramente dos grandes ejércitos uno de ellos un poco mas reducido, pero a caballo, un hombre montando a un caballo negro y brillante , alto de cabellos miel y bigote envaina una espada y la alza hacia arriba para que todos la vean ("la espada de Avalon" susurra Ginny)**_

_**.-.¡Muerte a aquellos se interpongan ante la luz¡¡Hoy será un día rojo, pero ni el temor, ni el peligro, ni el amor, ni las alianzas de ellos, ni siquiera el destino los librará del castigo imperecedero de nuestras espadas¡¡Muerte a aquellos seres abominables que hacen de este mundo un lugar oscuro!... ID¡HACIA NUESTRO DESTINO¡¡MUERTE A LA OSCURIDAD!- gritó aquel hombre aún mas fuerte y la contestación del ejercito que estaba detrás de él no se hizo esperar gritando "¡MUERTE!"- Por la luz de Avalon, bendice una vez mas esta espada, para cercenar el corazón de cualquier ser maligno que se interponga ante ella- dijo en un susurro cerrando los ojos y bajando la espada hasta su frente como haciendo una plegaria- ¡Por Avalon, por los nuestros y por los indefensos!- gritó apuntando con la espada al ejercito contrario que estaba en frente y cabalgó con rapidez hacia el bando enemigo con su leal ejercito a su espalda."**_

Ginny abre los ojos con asombro, la visión había pasado ya, jamás había tenido una estando despierta, se sentó en una de las raíces del árbol que sobresalían de la tierra, cerró nuevamente los ojos y repasó cada imagen de aquella visión, se recalcó en la mente cada palabra dicha por aquel hombre e intentó enhebrar hilos, pero estaba tan asombrada por aquella escena en su mente que prefirió estar en su cuarto, a salvo y tranquila, escribiendo en su cuaderno de notas, ya no tenía nada que hacer en aquel bosque, se puso de pie y se encaminó nuevamente al castillo de forma rápida.

Draco, al ver que Ginny tenía la intención de volver al castillo, se le adelanto y entró antes que ella, esperándola en una de las vueltas de los pasillos.

Ginny caminada rápidamente, con capucha aun en su cabeza, por los oscuros pasillos del colegió, dio la vuelta a la derecha y choca con alguien que la hace caer.

.-.Discul...- se detiene al ver hacia arriba el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy.

.-.Deberías de estar acostada Weasley- le dijo tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara, Ginny se la quedó mirando con desconfianza y no la aceptó, se puso de pie de un brinco.

.-.¿Qué me vas a hacer¿descontarme puntos?- preguntó con impaciencia, la verdad es que daría cualquier cosa por estar en esos momento en su cuarto analizando la situación tranquilamente- si es así, hazlo, no me importa, Adiós- y sin esperar contestación del rubio partió con paso mas apresurado a la torre de Gryffindor sin voltear atrás.

.-.¿Qué te traes en manos comadreja?- preguntó tomándola fuertemente del antebrazo cuando la alcanzó, Ginny se soltó con brusquedad lanzándole una mirada de odio y lo acorraló a la pared con una fuerza no característica de una joven de su edad, estatura y peso.

.-.Si me vuelves a tocar Malfoy- le susurró mirándolo hacia arriba, a sus ojos grises que la miraban con confusión- aunque sea con tu arrogante mirada, te arrepentirás, el que haga o deje de hacer no es problema tuyo, y si te interesa es que en algo estas metido tú, pero como no es de mi interés tus acciones, me da lo mismo lo que hagas, pero...no me tengas en tu camino porque te irá mal Malfoy, si me estas vigilando, ten la decencia de ser mas disimulado, como espía eres una basura- terminó de decir nuestra angelical protagonista, soltándolo y marchándose a su cuarto casi corriendo. (N/A: jajaja si si si , hasta los ángeles tienen su lado B :P).

Draco aún estaba estupefacto, no lo podía creer, aquella "niña", lo acababa de amenazar y le dijo de una forma tan natural que él era un espía, como si lo supiera de hace un tiempo, estaba perdido, todo estaba perdido, adios a la idea de conquistar a la Weasley para obtener el medallón, porque ya era seguro, la poseedora del medallón que quería el Lord era ella, ahora tenía que averiguar que demonios era _"Avalon"_. Y así, con un mar de confusiones en su cabeza Draco Malfoy se dirigió a las Mazmorras, necesitaba descansar y poner las ideas en claro para actuar con mente fría ante aquella pelirroja que comenzaba a atormentarlo de maneras que no debería, de maneras que para él, un Malfoy, un futuro mortífago le era prohibido.

Ginny entro en puntilla a la habitación, con el temor de despertar a Lara, cerró la puerta con sigilo, cerrando levemente los ojos cuando se escuchó como sonaba la cerradura, al no sentir movimiento alguno por parte de su amiga que seguramente debería de estar durmiendo placidamente soltó un sonoro suspiro.

.-._Lumus_- se escuchó a espaldas de Ginny la voz clara de su amiga que ahora iluminaba la habitación con su varita, Ginny se dio vuelta con brusquedad iba a decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero Lara se le adelantó- Ginebra Molly Weasley- dijo con semblante muy serio sentada a lo "indio" en su cama- ¿qué haces llegando a estas horas, son las dos de la madrugada por Merlín- le decía con preocupación a la vez, Ginny no sabía que decir, detestaba mentirle a su amiga y el hecho de ocultarle lo que le pasaba con todo eso del medallón y sus sueños la hacía sentir culpable- ven, quiero hablar contigo- le dijo con la sonrisa particular de ella, dando palmaditas a su lado en la cama, Ginny se sentó a su lado con la cabeza gacha- ¿Tienes algo que contarme Ginny?- preguntó Lara con precaución.

.-.Lara, yo...-comenzó Ginny pero en realidad no sabía que decir.

.-.Gin- dijo su amiga mirándola a los ojos- desde el año pasado que te noto extraña, si, si, mas extraña de lo que normalmente eras- bromeó Lara sacándole un risita a Ginny- ¿por qué no me quieres contar¿no confías en mi?.

.-.NOO, no digas eso Lara, eres mi mejor amiga, lo que pasa es que- exclamo mientras se rascaba la cabeza inquieta- es que nose por donde empezar.

.-.Pppff! si es muy fácil!- dijo con una sonrisa pegándole una palmadita en la espalda- comienza desde el principio, lastima que no tenga palomitas de maíz, tengo la impresión que esto será bueno.

.-. jajaja, nunca cambiaras Lara, y me alegro por eso amiga, ok, todo empezó... (N/A: bla, bla bla y Ginny le contó todo, desde el comienzo en el bosquecillo cerca de la madriguera hasta la visión que tuvo en el bosque prohibido y el encontrón con Malfoy hace unos minutos).

.-.wow, impresionante- exclamó Lara con mirada pensativa y ojos mas abiertos de lo normal mirando hacia la nada.

.-.Pero cada vez se está volviendo mas denso este asunto y comienzo a tener un poco de miedo- dejó escapar Ginny por primera vez un atisbo de temor.

.-.Tranquila amiga, por lo menos ahora me tienes a mi incluida y juntas...¡Podemos salvar al mundo Mágico!- exclamó Lara de pie con cara de heroína- jejejeje, no, lo digo en serio- dice ahora con semblante mas duro- Gin cuenta conmigo para lo que sea, puede que tengas poderes medios videntes, pero la inteligencia la tengo yo- dijo con cara de autosuficiencia y al segundo recibió por parte de Ginny un almohadón en plena cara, eso indicaba una batalla de almohadones- OYE! Jajajajaja- riéndose le lanzó otro almohadón a Gin. (N/A: bueno el cuarto de Lara y Ginny es mas pequeño que el del resto de los demás Griffindors, solo es de ellas dos...la suertecita de estas niñas)

OoOo-Minutos después-oOoO

Las dos amigas estaban tiradas en la cama respirando en forma rápida por la agitaba guerrilla.

.-.Debe de ser muy tarde Gin, mañana tenemos salida a Hogsmeade, recuerda que inauguran el nuevo pub.

.-.ES CIERTO!- exclamó mientras se sentaba de golpe mirando con picardía a su amiga- puede ser la oportunidad perfecta para que Francis y tú, jeje, ya sabes- a Lara de inmediato se le subieron los colores al rostro.

.-.Gin, no digas tonteras, mañana saldremos los tres¿me oyes? LOS TRES!- dijo insistentemente.

.-. NA, ya veremos eso después, mañana hay salida Hogsmeade, y en la tarde tengo que comenzar a averiguar todo eso de la batalla y buscar alguna foto del aquel hombre que vi en la visión.

.-. Todo con calma Gin, yo te ayudaré.

.-.¿Y si te ocurre algo por esto Lara?- dijo con mucha preocupación Ginny.

.-.El destino quiso que tu encontraras el medallón y la espada, quiso también que fuéramos amigas, quiso que me contaras todo esto, lo siento Gin, pero EL DESTINO quiere que me meta en todo esto- dijo seriamente y al final le sacó la lengua- no escaparás de mi jajajaja.

.-.Muy bien, jeje, hay que tener cuidado entonces Lara, será mejor que durmamos o mañana no podremos levantarnos- decía Ginny mientras se iba a su cama.

.-. Buenas noches Gin.

.-.Buenas noches Lara.

CONTINUARA...

HASTA LA PROXIMA ...CUIDENSE MUCHO MUCHO...


End file.
